Characters
The BRS the Cat Universe is full of many characters, the majority of them sonic style of Black Rock Shooter characters. (Being a very unique crossover fanon) Over it's two years of development, there have been countless familiar faces and original characters that have made it into the canon. This page only has everyone who has appeared in the canon, including those who have appeared in the crossovers in the canon of the chronicle. This cast listing is specified by Hatena Series seasons first, then Hatena Series movies, the minor characters that were notable, and then lastly the crossover casts. There is nearly over 100 characters in the canon in combined total, and this article will be updated as more information becomes available. Season 1 Cast Season 1 of the Hatena Series was based off of the Black Rock Shooter PSP Game released in Japan. (And soon to the US and certain parts of Europe) It is the beginning of the BRS the Cat chronicle, and its cast was Mobian versions of the game's cast. There were 15 characters with major roles in season 1, with Sing Love being a separate character for the Hatena series canon only. The list of major characters for Season 1 are as follows: *Stella the Cat *Nana Gray the Cat *White the Cat *Rothcol the Wolf *Phobos the Bear *Frank Marion the Hedgehog *Mii the Vampire Cat *Mazuma the Echidna *Shizu the Wolf *Kaani the Honey Badger *Lirio the Fox *Nafhe the Rabbit *Zaha the Hedgehog *Sing Love the Cat *Wyler Gibson the Hedgehog Season 2 Cast Season 2 continues where Season 1's secret ending leaves off by Stella becoming trapped in the Otherworld in the present day Mobius (where Sonic the Hedgehog lives) Season 2 focuses around a new cast; half of the major ones living in Mobitropolis, and half of the major ones living in the Otherworld. it is primarily based off of the 2012 anime. The major characters introduced in this season were as follows: *Kuroi Mato the Cat *Yomi Takanashi the Cat *Yuu Koutari the Echidna *Saya Irino the Wolf *Kagari Izuhira the Fox *Dead Master the Cat *Strength the Echidna *Black Gold Saw the Wolf *Chariot the Fox *Insane Stella the Cat Season 3 Cast Season 3 is one of the first original storylines of the BRS the Cat seasons, and begins where season 2's cliffhanger left off. It is the midpoint of Generation 1 of the chronicle, and takes place only 2 months after season 2. Characters from season 2, as well as White appeared. Another notable factor is that the huke work other selves began appearing in this season with four of them; Dragon Slayer, Maid Gunner, Underworld Vulcan, and Geshumaru. An original character and the first creature for a Black Rock Shooter fanon also appeared in this season; the mysterious Light Rock Shooter and Mazdakh. The new characters for this season were as follows: *Maid Gunner the Wolf *Underworld Vulcan the Wolf *Geshumaru the Arctic Fox *Geshumaru (Robot) *Dragon Slayer the Wolf *Black Devil Girl the Foxcat *Great Black Sword the Mongoose *Ninja Zero Two the Wolverine *Demon Cannon User the Panther *Death Scythe the Gray Wolf *Light Rock Shooter the Cat *Mazdakh Season 4 Cast Season 4 was based off of Black Rock Shooter: Innocent Soul, and follows the journey of Stella's daughter, Rock, in a place called the Threshold. It is actually one of the shortest seasons in the storyline, with only 5 major characters appearing. *Rock the Cat *Ron the Snake *Dead the Cat *Acta the Hedgehog *Ram the Ram Season 5 Cast Season 5 was the second original storyline to appear in the BRS the Cat chronicle. It focused on all three of Stella's kids - Rock, Wilfre, and Faith - and a new main antagonist known as Tourmaline Spartan. It is also the last season of Generation 1, and also the last time a huge majority of the cast ever appears in the BRS the Cat Chronicle within seasons of the storyline. *Wilfre the Shadow Cat *Faith the Wolfcat *Tourmaline Spartan Season 6 Cast Season 6 (Also known as Re:Born) is the current chapter of the BRS the Cat Chronicle, and takes place nearly 5,000 years after Season 5. It is part of an original story arc known as the Change/Rebirth saga, and is one half of the saga itself. It introduces an entirely new cast, with characters now assorted by civilization. It also introduces the new foe known as the Mettoids, living plague beings that invaded Mobius thousands of years ago. The universe has also merged into a giant superplanet thanks to the powers of Bonesprout, a mysterious enigma who suddenly appeared in the pre-story. The New Mobians The citizens of Magnus. They appeared without warning out of the ashes of the dead-looking state of the superplanet. They are dubbed New Mobians due to the fact that the city of Magnus is built over Mobius' location on the superplanet created by Bonesprout. Their city is literally a world trade center, and their Military law enforcers are the best of the best that live within the city. *Gyro the Cat *Razor the Chaos Dark Chao *Vermillion the Dragon The Vixa A tribe of fox Mobians. Like the New Mobians, they appeared without warning out of the ashes of the dead-looking state of the superplanet. The Vixa live in a giant forest that they nurtured back to life known as Vixa Forest that is directly next to Magnus. However, the territory itself is part of a forest planet. All Vixa are female, and they are very skilled huntresses. They are led by Damaru, the current chief of their people. Stella's first friend in this tribe is a huntress called Felicia, who helps Stella with figuring out the labrynth of trees that make up the Vixa Forest. The Vixa people live high up in the trees to avoid dangers like the Mettoids. However, Mettoids that intrude will be killed on the spot by their tribe's guard. *Felicia the Fox *Damaru the Fox *Cadella the Fox The Daegon A tribe of dragon Mobians. Like the New Mobians, they appeared without warning out of the ashes of a dead-looking state of the superplanet. The Daegon are a kind and regal people. They are blacksmiths their whole life except for every first born child of their kingdom deep within the caverns of a volcano in the Wastelands, who become chroniclers to write the story of someone special. These chroniclers move to Magnus, the most notable being Vermillion himself. The Daegon's weapons are the finest on the entire superplanet, and are always offered for trade in Magnus' business district. On rare occasions, the Daegon will make special weapons out of very rare materials they find in the volcano's ore mines. These weapons are powerful and are almost always bought by the Wastelanders, nomads that live in the Wastelands, from Magnus' business district. Their current elder is Magmoor. *Magmoor the Dragon *Aboro the Dragon *Defilux the Dragon Wastelanders Nomads from the other civilizations on the superplanet. Wastelanders always live in the vast desert known as the Wastelands that makes up almost the entire superplanet's surface. Wastelanders easily adapted to the harsh sandstorms, and became survivalists. There are Wastelander cities within the Wastelands, but these cities are actually small bandit barracks. *Neo Zero the Red Wolf *Zen the Cat *Oni Wilfre the Shadow Cat *Bandits The Mettoids A plague-inducing alien race. It is believed they caused the superplanet to be created, according to White. However, White is unaware that Bonesprout is the leader of the Mettoids. There are six commanders she has in charge of her army to take anyone that suspects her activity off her trail. *Mettoid Queen Bonesprout *Mettoid Commander Byxis *Mettoid Commander Stormantula *Mettoid Commander Grimlight *Mettoid Commander Plasmanta *Mettoid Commander Metamorphite *Mettoid Commander Scorpice Season 7 Cast Season 7 (Also known as Truth) is the second half of the Change/Rebirth saga. There weren't that many new characters introduced for this chapter in the Change/Rebirth saga, only in the form of a newly discovered tribe known as the Wolfstorm. The Wolfstorm A new tribe that was recently discovered out of the blue not long after Stella thought the Mettoid threat was finished. They are a tribe of wolf Mobians that appeared along with the other tribes, but remained unseen until their city finally passed over Magnus and caused a blackout in the entire city by accidentally leveling the city's powerplant. Like the Vixa being an all female tribe, the Wolfstorm is an all male tribe. They live in a highly sophisticated flying city that can fly around the superplanet with ease from the primitive technology they possess. The Wolfstorm tribe prefers the skies over the land, which can prove problematic for trading with this new tribe. However, they begrudgingly accept that they will need to come down to the land to do business with other people. Their current elder is Maelstrom. *Maelstrom the Wolf *Cyclos the Wolf *Hurricane the Wolf A Familiar Face Transformed In Re:Born, Stella discovered a mentally ill Mato wanting Stella dead. After foiling her plans three times, Stella thought Mato started behaving...however, Mato proceeded with her plan behind the scenes and became a soulless machine that took control of her new body. *Ku-14 the Cat Season 8 Cast Season 8 (Also known as Next Paradise) is the last chapter of Generation 2 in the BRS the Cat chronicle. It takes place two years after Stella defeated Ku-14 and Bonesprout, and returned the superplanet to the countless planets that were merged to make it. All of the tribes have moved to Mobius, which became so beautiful after splitting from the Super Planet that it felt like a planetary reset button was pressed. Stella had created a new system of order to keep peace between the tribes of New Mobius alongside the elders of the tribes she met, including a new one known as the Findo. (Felicia has become the new chief of her tribe due to Damaru's death) The result was the EX-Cel Core battle courses, competitive race tracks meant to resolve disputes between tribes. Six racers were chosen - one from each city - to participate in these races. The Wastelanders have returned to their tribes, and the bandits who stole from countless people arrested by Magnus' military. Another new antagonistic race is introduced; the Metos, the prototypes of what became the EX-Cel Cores gone wrong. The VIxa Now led by Felicia, the chosen racer of the Vixa tribe, The Vixa have become more open to the other tribes thanks to efforts by Stella and Felicia. Two new Vixa debut in Next Paradise. They often argue with the Wolfstorm for many reasons. *Eden the Fox *Tulip the Fox The Daegon The Daegon have become more open to the other tribes, much like the Vixa. However, they constantly argue with the Findo tribe. Two new Daegon debut in Next Paradise; one of them being the racer of their tribe. *Terra the Dragon *Malum the Dragon The Wolfstorm The Wolfstorm have become more open to the other tribes, much like the Vixa. However, they constantly argue with Magnus' citizens about keeping their city floating in one place. Two new Wolfstorm debut in Next Paradise; one of them being the racer of their tribe. *Ventus the Wolf *Aero the Wolf The Findo The Findo are a new tribe of highly evolved bipedal dolphins that can survive both on the land and in the sea. They are a peaceful people who live under the waves of the vast ocean, making it the largest of all the cities. They hunt fish to eat when they're not busy, and enjoy the company of the other tribes. They are led by Dolitaeus, and are protected by the Findo Royal Guard. They constantly fued with the Daegon tribe over the fact that Daegon live in a place that is completely inhospitable to the other tribes. Four major Findo are introduced in Next Paradise as the first Findo characters in the BRS the Cat chronicle. *Aqua the Dolphin *Tempest the Dolphin *Dolitaeus the Dolphin *Dalu the Dolphin The Metos The new antagonists in Next Paradise, the Metos are mechanical nightmares that went wrong when prototypes of the EX-Cel Cores designed by Stella became self aware and transformed into monstrous forms. Stella dismantled them before they could be dangerous to the other tribes and hid them where nobody would ever find them. And the Metos stayed hidden until Tempest accidentally rebuilt and reactivated all of them, only to be brutally murdered by a Metos Brutallic. They are a major threat once again and must be destroyed before they do any damage. There are six models, and countless copies of them led by a Metos that somehow upgraded itself into a plausible leader to these mechanical abominations. *Metos Brutallic *Metos Psychosis *Metos Vulcannon *Metos Gyroslasher *Metos Nitrobomber *Metos Bytebuster *Metos Genesis (leader)